pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Snorunt
|} Snorunt (Japanese: ユキワラシ Yukiwarashi) is an Pokémon. It evolves into either starting at level 42 or, if female, when exposed to a . Biology Snorunt is a small, black Pokémon with an ovoid body. It has circular, light blue eyes, wide teeth, and spherical hands and feet that lack digits. It is covered with a yellow cloak that gives it a triangular outline. The coat is rimmed with an orange stripe and has three orange diamond markings on the back. Well-adapted to life in colder climates, it subsists on snow and ice and can survive temperatures as low as . Snorunt is also a social creature, living and traveling with other Snorunt in groups of five. It can be found in , particularly when the outside weather lacks snow. Additionally, it has been known to visit human dwellings. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Snorunt Snorunt first appeared in Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snorunt!. This Snow Hat Pokémon stole 's Badges, and so he chased after it. Ash eventually gained Snorunt's trust and it joined his team. After learning by practicing extensively, Ash's Snorunt evolved into . Other reference sheet for the anime]] A Snorunt appeared in The Drifting Snorunt!, along with its evolved forms, and , where it was almost captured by a . Minor appearances Snorunt made its debut appearance in a cameo in Destiny Deoxys. A Snorunt appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Snorunt made a cameo appearance in Camping It Up! where it was one of the Pokémon trained by the students of the Pokémon Summer Academy. A Snorunt made a brief appearance under the ownership of a in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Snorunt is one of the Pokémon owned by the Hoenn Elite Four Glacia along with , unlike only being shown in her possession instead of its evolutions. It is not seen in battle. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Snorunt appears on the Ice Terrain, and also as a trophy. Trophy information "A Snow Hat Pokémon. It usually moves about in groups of around five. According to folklore, "Snorunt seen at night herald deep snow the next day," and "homes in which Snorunt reside are sure to prosper." In reality, however, the truth behind Snorunt tales lies in mystery. Male Snorunt evolve into Glalie, while females given a Dawn Stone evolve into Froslass." Game data NPC appearances : In the Special Episode In the Future of Darkness, when and arrive at Frozen Island, three Snorunt play a prank on Grovyle when pressed by him for the location of Primal Dialga's "new henchman". After clearing Dark Ice Mountain, Grovyle manages to press a different Snorunt for information, and it reveals that he saw three carrying what appeared to be through the Icicle Forest. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and , Acuity Lakefront (Poké Radar)}} and , Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 8, Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 52, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Almia Castle}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Nixtorm}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock, Conductor Room: Frozen Runway}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 78 Blau Salon: Stage 417}} |area=Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- and hunks of ice from its mouth to attack. }} |- |- when its HP is 128 or higher Evolves into when its link is improved while its female Warrior is equipped with a |link='Aya', , and }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Snorunt's Platinum Pokédex entry seems to reference the , a race of small people in Ainu folklore. They are said to live under the leaves of plants in harmony. The Ainu live in Hokkaido, the very place in Japan on which Sinnoh is based. Origin Snorunt is based on a yukinko, a childlike spirit in Japanese mythology said to emerge when it snows, as well as the , a mischievous spirit from the folklore of . It also seems to be a stylized version of a person wearing a yuki mino, a type of traditional winter wear from the snowy parts of Japan that consists of a conical snow-cloak made of straw. Generally, yukinko are depicted as small, elf-like creatures wearing yuki mino. Name origin Snorunt is a combination of snow and runt (a smaller-than-average animal). Yukiwarashi may be a combination of 雪 yuki (snow) and 座敷童子 zashiki warashi (a spiritual creature found in the folklore of Iwate Prefecture). It should be noted that 童子 warashi on its own is simply an archaic word for child. In other languages and '' |de=Schneppke|demeaning=From and |fr=Stalgamin|frmeaning=From and . A play on |es=Snorunt|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Snorunt|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=눈꼬마 Nunkoma|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=雪童子 Xuě Tóng Zǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=From its Japanese name. 童子 may also be derived from 座敷童子 zashiki warashi. Literally "Snow boy/lad" |hi=स्नोरन्ट Snorunt|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} Related articles * Ash's Snorunt External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Dawn Stone Category:Pokémon that evolve based on gender de:Schneppke fr:Stalgamin it:Snorunt ja:ユキワラシ pl:Snorunt zh:雪童子